This new carnation originated at San Remo, Italy as a seedling derived by my crossing plants selected from breeding stock maintained in my greenhouse at San Remo, Italy, the object of this crossing being the production of an improved carnation suitable for cut-flowers. In 1981, it was discovered that the plant possessed the precocity and color contrast that I was seeking. Asexual propagation of this new plant, by means of cuttings, has been carried out at Stuttgart, West Germany, and San Remo, by me and under my direction through successive generations and the distinctive characteristics of this plant has been found to hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.